Laser probes may be used for a variety of different purposes. In laser photocoagulation, a laser probe is used to cauterize blood vessels at laser burn spots across the retina. Certain types of laser probes burn multiple spots at a time, which may result in faster and more efficient photocoagulation. Some of these multi-spot laser probes split a single laser beam into multiple laser beams that exhibit a laser spot pattern and deliver the beams to an array of optical fibers that exhibit a corresponding fiber pattern. Typically, the fibers should be tightly packed so that the fiber pattern matches the laser spot pattern. Moreover, the laser spot pattern should be accurately aligned with the fiber pattern.